On You
by burning-skylight
Summary: "Would you ever date a fan?" Natsu Dragneel was hopelessly crushing on YouTuber Lucy Heartfilia. Nalu, AU. Ch. 5 is up yo!
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy this little sneak peak/preview. This will also be on tumblr:_ **light-in-thesky** _. ;D_

* * *

 ** _On You_**

 _.._

 _.._

His fingers danced nervously on his laptop's computer. He is unable to click the enter button, afraid of the worst possible outcome.

Instead, the teenager decided to replay the video again; that he's watched about fifteen times that night.

The black screen on his laptop soon is filled with color, and a dazzling girl appeared on the screen.

 _"Hello, my stars!"_

God, his stomach clenched every time he saw her beaming bright smile. Her eyes held warmth, and the tiny little dimple on her cheek drove him insane.

 _"I apologize that this video is pretty long-"_ Four minutes was not long, in fact he wanted it to be longer. " _But I wanted to talk about a lot of things today! First off I wanted to thank SkyDragon for the beautiful artwork, how are you so talented?!"_

That's right, SkyDragon was known for being one of her favorite artists. The girl, yes SkyDragon was a girl, was an expert when it came to small chibi-like drawings and cute and silly animations.

" _However, I have decided to do a Q &A this Friday! I know, it's been a while since I've had one." _She quietly laughed to herself, and his ears drank in the sound. It was like tiny bells.

 _"So, if you go to my tumblr: Celestial-Star,"_ it popped up on the bottom screen with a crazy yet simple font design. _"You can send me an ask, and I'll try to answer as many as I can."_

He can tell the video is edited, as she is looking off into the distant, a visible blush painted across her cheeks. _"Please, make the questions appropriate."_ Once again, she laughed, but it's more forced as she scratched her cheek.

He continued to listen as she went on and on about her day.

 _"Anyway that's it for today! I love you all, and see you next time! This is Lucy Heartfilia, signing off!"_

She blew a kiss to the camera, before the ending credits rolled it displaying a pink box, one saying to click the previous video.

He stared for a couple of seconds before he clicked back on his previous tab. Automatically her tumblr appeared, and it showed where he left off.

It was his message.

 _Hey, Luce!_ (He tried playing it casual)

 _I saw your video and thought it was pretty cool. Anyway, my question for you is..._

 _Would you ever date a fan?_

Of course he had it anonymous, it would be embarrassing if his friends found out that he sent that message.

Afraid but determined, he clicked the send button and immediately slammed his laptop shut, face going up in flames.

The teenager groaned and buried his face in one of his pillows on his bed.

 _Natsu Dragneel was hopelessly crushing on YouTuber Lucy Heartfilia._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

 _Well, I hope you enjoy that long/maybe even short, little sneak peak. I'd love to know if you'd want me to continue this story. You can find it on my tumblr: **light-in-thesky.** Have a fantastic week. (:_

 _~ **B** u **r** n **i** n **g** - **S** k **y** l **i** g **h** t_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. And I'm sorry in advance if this chapter is short. I recently got out of J-Term which is two classes only for the entire month (January). I had film-making and guitar (super busy). Then I was sick for about 2 weeks, so I'm trying really hard to catch up on my homework and tests, and just gah! I'm sorry! Please stick with me. Next week nothing will be updated because I will be a photographer at my grandmother's wedding in North Carolina. :)_

 _But eh, enough about me. I hope you like this chapter.._

* * *

When Lucy got back from school, the first thing she immediately did was check her tumblr. It was like her daily ritual.

After posting the video on youtube, she expected no more than like 30 asks.

That's why her eyes grew like saucers and she had to catch herself before she fell out her bed when she saw that she had _over_ 75 asks. Well, _87_ to be exact.

The blonde yawned as she checked the time on her phone. 3:15pm. Lucy really wanted to curl up in her bed and take a short nap, but of course she had to choose which asks she wanted to put in her video; considering tomorrow was Friday.

"I'm hungry." Lucy said to herself as she walked into the kitchen. Feeling too lazy to cook something, the teenager settled with a bowl of cereal.

Sitting at the counter, the blonde enjoyed her cereal. Her phone vibrated. It was her dad.

 _Dad, [3:23]: I will be home late. I have a meeting._

Lucy rolled her eyes, swallowing her food. "He didn't even beat about the bush this time." She didn't even respond to her message, but instead went back on her tumblr to check out the asks.

The questions were mainly like, "What was your childhood like," or, "What's it like to live in Magnolia?" or the common one, "Are you single?"

Lucy quickly deleted the inappropriate questions. There was always one person who never listened. But one question caught her eye. Thank Mavis that she finished her bowl of cereal, otherwise there would be a mess all over the counter.

 _Anonymous: Hey, Luce!_ Wow, a new nickname? She liked it.

 _I saw your video and thought it was pretty cool. Anyway, my question for you is..._

 _Would you ever date a fan?_

A faint blush rose to her cheeks, what would she say?

* * *

Friday was now Natsu's favorite day. Not only did he not have to go to school for two days, but Lucy had posted her video today! The teenager was very nervous; did she respond to his ask? He was afraid on what she would say.

He threw his school bag in the living room, ignoring his mother's questioning gaze and ran upstairs. When Natsu entered his bedroom, the first thing he did was grab his laptop and turn it on.

He typed in YouTube and found Celestial-Mage. He felt jittery, when he saw her new video titled _Q &A._

Nervously, he pressed play.

 _"Hello my stars! Lucy here!"_ Oh God, it was music to his ears every time he heard her voice. Lucy smiled at the camera. It was weird seeing her in a long sweater and French braids, but she looked adorable. " _If you're wondering why I am dressed like this, it's because the heater isn't working right now."_ He could warm her up.

" _Anyway! Like I promised, today is going to be a Q &A! Now I read your questions, some were...inappropriate. However, I chose the best ones, so let's get started!"_

Natsu prayed that she answered his question.

 _"What was your childhood like? Oh gosh."_ Lucy paused, " _Jumping straight into it. Ah, if you didn't know I had a pretty rough childhood. When I was five, my mom got really sick that she would have stay at the hospital for weeks. Uh, she died when I was seven, after that my dad overworked himself to stay away from me, because I look just like her...so yeah, hope that answers your question."_

Natsu really wanted to comfort her when he saw the sadness swirl in her eyes.

" _Uh, my favorite colors are pink and blue."_

Of course, did that anon even pay attention to the colors she wore, that was obvious.

Natsu watched the eight minute video, and grew sad towards the end when he saw his question wasn't even mentioned in the video.

Right when he was about to exit the video, she spoke again.

" _Wait before I go, there was this one question. It was anonymous, 'Hey, Luce! I saw your video and I thought it was pretty cool.' Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Anyway, my question for you is...would you ever date a fan?'_

 _"I would like to thank you for asking me this question. So,"_ he loved when she blushed. " _I will say, that I would indeed date a fan. I don't really consider you as fans, more like friends or acquaintances. But yeah, I hope that answered your question. Until next time guys!"_

Natsu legitimately felt like he was going to pass out. His heart was beating so fast, the boy felt like his ribcage would break.

Lucy responded to his question.

Lucy responded to his question.

Lucy...

Oh my gosh.

The first thing he did was log onto his Tumblr, and wrote " _Lucy answered my question in her video! :)"_ He tagged it with, _I just can't believe it._

"NATSU COME DOWNSTAIRS!"

The pink-haired male groaned, but obeyed his mother and left his room.

...

When Natsu entered his room, he saw the bright blue flash on his phone. Checking his notifications, he noticed that many reblogged his status asking what was his question.

But there was one, that made all the blood rush to his face.

 _Celestial-Mage liked this._

* * *

Super sorry, I hope this was good. It's been a while, I'm sorry. Anyway, it was longer than the first chapter. Sorry about the mistakes, I was in a rush.

Until next time!

 _~ **B** u **r** n **i** n **g** - **S** k **y** l **i** g **h** t_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys long time no see. Like I promised, I said I would update before taking a break. Well technically not a break, just it'll take longer for me to update (considering I'll be in Costa Rica for almost all of spring break). But here it is!_

* * *

It's been days and Natsu still did not get over the fact that Lucy had liked his status.

 _LUCY._

 _AS IN FAMOUS YOUTUBER LUCY!_

 _LUCY GOOSEY_

 _LUUUUSSHIIIII_

After that, Natsu had became post happy, reblogging a whole bunch of stuff and creating posts that he hoped the blonde would like. Sadly, when he scrolled through his activity notifications, her name did not pop up, and that saddened him. Maybe it was just a one-time thing.

Bored out of his mind, Natsu began to draw. It wasn't like he was terrible, in fact he was amazing, and sometimes posted his work on his blog. But something about this one, just made him nervous, considering he was going to draw the beautiful blonde. He sketched out her head, and immediately filled in her eyes, creating an innocent look.

God, she was just gorgeous.

The teen lost his train of thought, and soon he forgot about the drawing. He had to message her. Finding her blog (considering it was the only one he followed), and read what she was up to.

 _"I hate that I have to hide what I truly feel and just agree what my father says."_ Of course, everyone knew that Lucy and her father weren't really on good terms. Normally she would post something like this, but quickly delete it later as if a close friend would notice.

"I want to cheer you up." Natsu cursed to himself wondering what he could do to make the girl happy. So in the meantime, the pink-haired boy clicked on her ask box and went anonymous.

 _Hey, I know you're feeling down and I feel bad that I can't cheer you up. :(_

 _But if anything, you shouldn't hide how you feel. For one, you're very strong and overall a good person._

 _I just thought you should know that. (:_

That seemed good right?

What should he end it with...

 _Your smile makes me smile,_

 _-From, FDS._

FDS stood for Fire Dragon Slayer of course. This time he didn't hesitate to press the send button.

"NATSU COME DOWN HERE YOU'VE BEEN IN YOUR ROOM FOR HOURS!"

Oh great, Natsu rolled his eyes.

Maybe he should invite Gray-

Wait, what the hell was he thinking?

"NATSU!"

Oh right.

"I'M COMING!" He shouted leaving his room for the first time that day.

* * *

Lucy was still frustrated with her father. Not once did he try to listen to her and forced her to agree, basically saying her opinion was meaningless. So to let off some steam, she did make a post about the situation. Like her mother said, it wasn't good to keep things bottled in.

She would probably delete it later in the night.

Once again, she was home alone and she hated it. Her father had went off to some business trip and Miss Spetto wouldn't be here until 10.

Bored out of her mind, Lucy turned on her laptop and began to watch Akame Ga Kill, the first episode of course. What she enjoyed the most was the creativity, and the scenery. Fight scenes? Freaking awesome of course.

Her phone buzzed right when Akame pierced Tatsumi's chest, "Aw, dammit." She whispered pausing the video. Picking up her phone she scrolled down her notifications.

Let's see.

A text from Spetto saying she was going to be late.

A text from dad saying he wouldn't be back until Thursday, no surprise there.

A message from GrayTheIceMage

A death message from RainWoman, whose name was Juvia.

And an ask from anonymous.

The ask piqued her interest more, so she immediately clicked on that. Her fingers led her to the message, and her brown eyes shifted at every word.

 _Hey, I know you're feeling down and I feel bad that I can't cheer you up. :(_

 _But if anything, you shouldn't hide how you feel. For one, you're very strong and overall a good person._

 _I just thought you should know that. (:_

 _Your smile makes me smile,_

 _-From, FDS._

Her cheeks were now painted red. Something about this made a huge shy grin spread across her face. To be honest, she didn't want to answer it at all; she wanted to be able to read it whenever she wanted and not scroll down to find it. It was simple, yet cute.

Her finger danced on the keyboard, wondering what to put.

Minutes passed by and still she came up with nothing. She closed her laptop and went downstairs, maybe drinking a smoothie would help.

 _Your smile makes me smile._

How sweet was that?!

 _XOX_

Natsu sadly had to leave his phone at home; his mother demanding that they have family time as they went to the park. Which was pretty stupid, because there was absolutely nothing to do. The bright side of the trip was that his mother had gotten him ice cream. And he did have a sweet-tooth.

So when the day was over, he was thankful to be able to go in his room. Shutting the door, he dove for his phone. Normally, he would never do that, but he was curious. Did Lucy respond to his ask?

"NATSU!"

He groaned.

"WHAT?"

No response.

"NAATSU!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!"

No response.

He hated this, he was not going to go downstairs. His mother could wait.

"YOUR FATHER'S HOME!"

"ALRIGHT!" The teen responded quickly, unlocking his phone and clicking on his Tumblr notifications. There were a couple of reblogs and a few likes, but seeing no notification of Lucy, he went straight to his blog. He had to realize since he went anonymous, he doubted that he would get a notification that he answered.

Her blog was amazing. He could never say that enough. And Lo and behold, the first thing that his onyx-colored eyes locked onto was her new post. About his ask.

And a large grin crept on his face. With heated cheeks, Natsu pumped his fist in the air, cheering loudly. "SHE RESPONDED!"

"WHO RESPONDED?! NAAATSUUUUUUU!"

"I'M COMING MOM!"

He'll celebrate later.

* * *

 _Yup, you won't figure out what she said until...maybe next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I know it's short. Anyway this was the best I could do. I'm actually in study hall right now with five minutes left in class, AHA! Until next time!_

 _~ **B** u **r** n **i** n **g** - **S** k **y** l **i** g **h** t_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello! It hasn't been that long actually. Yay! So I'm just going to go straight to this chapter.. So let's do this!**

 **New Tumblr:** justlightlysalted

 **New awkward Instagram that has nothing on it:** aaliyah_velvet

 _Once again, I like that you all want me to update, but I guess...only seeing that as a review gets frustrating because it doesn't tell me what you like, what I can work on, or anything._

 _Also! Love and Tiaras will be updated tomorrow along with You're Going Far! And new stories will be up Saturday-Sunday! I'm so excited. (100% truth there)._

 _ANYWAY MEET JEALOUS NATSU!_

* * *

Gray was being very weird today and she had no idea why. First with his constant, "…" and how he would take hours to respond when it normally took him about two minutes. Something was going on with him and Lucy wanted to know what it was.

Lucy let her fingers dance across the keys, swiftly pressing them down until they spelled, " _Gray."_

And just like that it took about twenty minutes for him to respond. _"Yeah?"_

Instantly the blonde sent, " _What is wrong with you? You seem pretty off today."_

Moments later.

 _"I-I'm going to ask you something and please don't freak out, okay?"_

She raised an eyebrow, but agreed. " _Okay."_

 _"Do you promise?"_

 _"Yeah, I promise."_ She wrote.

Lucy waited patiently for Gray's response. Something was obviously wrong with him, and she strongly wanted to cheer up her online friend. Granted, they didn't know each other very well. And the only reason why they talked is because Lucy complimented on one of his ice sculptures.

Lucy got tired of waiting and was in the middle of sending the idiot another message, until her screen turned blue and a cell phone was displayed animatedly. Out of shock, the YouTuber accidentally hit the accept button-

And right in her face, was a handsome raven-haired teenage. Her brown orbs trailed down from his trapping blue eyes and down to his-

Lucy screamed.

 _"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T FREAK OUT!"_ Gray snapped.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" The blonde cried.

Gray, raised an eyebrow and looked down, realizing that he did, in fact, not have a shirt on. _"CRAP!"_

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Lucy used her shaking hands to cover her eyes until the male became decent again.

Gray fumbled to put his white T over his head, _"You can look now!"_ But his voice was a little muffled.

Hesitantly, Lucy removed her hands from her face and sighed in relief when she saw a shirt covering his body. It wasn't like it was a bad sight, it was just the fact that Gray had wanted to talk to her about something important and next thing she knew, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Gray crossed his arms.

Lucy scoffed, "Don't give me that look," she scolded him through her laptop's screen. "You're the one who wasn't wearing a shirt!"

 _"I told you, it just happens."_

"Yeah," Lucy laughed, "You have a stripping problem!"

 _"I do not!"_ Gray said defiantly.

Her eye caught his hand trail to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up slowly. "Remove your hand Gray."

Gray blushed slightly, _"You're making me nervous."_ He mumbled quietly.

Lucy's eyes widened, "You? Nervous?"

 _"Yes!"_ Gray cried.

Now this was a sight, Gray blushing and acting completely odd. Lucy leaned back on her mountain of pillows, getting comfortably. "Well are you going to tell me what it is or not?" She smirked mischievously.

" _Don't give me that look."_ Gray whined, as Lucy opened her mouth, he caught her off. _"Give me a minute, alright?"_

And that's what she gave him. She waited, watching him take deep breaths.

 _"Uh…..I wanted to know if….uh,"_ he stuttered cutely, _"ifyouwantedtodoavideowithme? There I said it!"_

Lucy blinked, "Uh what?"

Gray smacked his face, dragging his hand down to his chin. _"Dammit."_ He breathed, _"Okay. I was wondering if…..ya' know, you'd like to do a video with you?"_

Lucy giggled, covering her mouth with her hand when Gray told her not to laugh at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The blonde quieted down her laugh. "It's just you were nervous about that?"

Gray looked away, _"Yeah, so?"_

Lucy smiled, "You didn't have to be nervous about that."

The raven-haired boy frowned, _"Well I was okay? So…"_

"So…?"

 _"What's your answer?"_

And Lucy grinned brightly, making the nerves disappear. "Yes, I would love to do a video with you, Ice Mage."

* * *

It's been a couple of days now and Natsu has been bored out of his mind. Bored to the point where he asked Gray, his sworn enemy, if he wanted to hang out. (Well, fight in Natsu's mind). However that ice bastard had responded quickly saying that he was busy. Which was weird. Technically this had happened two days ago, but Natsu was still salty.

But all his anger went away when he entered his house, because today Lucy had promised a video, which was really weird because normally she wouldn't upload one on a Sunday. And thinking about Lucy had got him thinking when she responded to his message, he couldn't get over that.

So, Natsu kicked off his dirty shoes and threw his school bag down on the floor, racing up the stairs to his bedroom. His mother wasn't home yet, otherwise he would be dead for tracking mud through the house.

And since his mother wasn't home, he was able to leave his bedroom door open, letting fresh air come through.

Natsu pulled out his laptop and quickly went to his saved favorites, and of course Lucy's channel was on there and he clicked on that. His onyx-eyes saw all the videos and her trailer video, but of course he clicked on the new videos and was really confused when he saw a title, "NOT WHAT YOU'RE EXPECTING. FT. A SPECIAL GUEST!"

Curiosity got the best of him, and considering that was her newest video he had to watch; and so he did.

" _Hello my stars!"_

Christ, he loved her intro.

She was dressed in a white muscle shirt with splatter paint designs and blue running shorts. _"Today's video is going to be a little different-"she_ laughed staring away from the camera before tossing her braid over her shoulder, " _Because I have a special guest with me! The heartbreaker…or should I say Icebreaker-"_

A snort off camera, " _That was lame!"_

 _Lucy snapped, "You're lame! Well here he is, Gray the meanie!"_

And to Natsu's pain, that ice bastard was in fact in her video, in her house, with her….somewhere where he wasn't and jealously spiked through his body.

That ice princess sitting all close to Lucy, drove the pinkette mad. Just who did he think he was to sit so close to her?

 _"Now for this video! We have Gray, who is gifted at sculpting things out of ice; and me...who can barely draw a decent stick figure!"_ She laughed at her own joke.

Gray said, " _Alright we're cutting away and we'll check up with you once we get started!"_

Lucy waved goodbye.

The screen faded before both of them reappeared outside, Lucy wearing gloves, sweats, a long sleeved shirt and safety goggles, while Gray on the other hand was shirtless and not wearing any safety gear except for goggles. " _So we are in my back yard right now, and as you can see we have giant block of ice!"_ Lucy moved the camera to show the large blocks of ice.

 _"And since Gray is a masochist, he is not wearing any safety gear except for his goggles, while he holds a chainsaw and everything."_ Lucy placed the camera back in its original position and backed away happily next to her own pillar of ice. " _So our goal is to create something out of this ice in the next two hours. Wish us luck!"_

 _"You're gonna need it."_ Gray rolled his eyes.

And for the next couple of minutes Natsu had to watch Gray and Lucy play around with the pillar, occasionally throwing ice at each other. Jealously roared through him when Lucy threw ice at Gray and ran away with that bastard chasing after her. Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and shook her around until she screamed to never do it again.

The results were in (of course the video was edited and time-lapsed). Gray had perfectly created a rose out of the ice, very beautiful. And well Lucy, at least she tried.

" _What even is that?"_

 _"It's SUPPOSED TO BE THE FAIRYTAIL SYMBOL!"_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"YES I'M SURE! DON'T INSULT ME!"_

Natsu growled when Gray "helped" Lucy fix her symbol. And by help, he meant having his arms around the blonde and teaching her how to cut the ice.

 _"Well that was our video! We made a second video on Gray's channel be sure to check it out!"_

He clicked the red X on the top of the his screen. So that's why Gray was busy? He was making videos with Lucy. He really wanted to message Lucy, or fight Gray. The latter seemed doable, so he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his Tumblr, he wanted to look at Lucy's response from his ask again to calm him down.

But what he saw in his newsfeed, had him getting out of his room and storming downstairs. He was going to murder Gray.

 _GrayIceMage_

 _With the picture of the ice rose and a caption that made Natsu jealous._

 _"A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl!"_

* * *

 **Poor Natsu and his little jealous self, and of course the boys are going to duke it out! ;)**

 **We will find out what Lucy wrote to him eventually! So stay tuned, dudes!**

 **Until next time, this is Asher signing off!**

 _~ **B** u **r** n **i** n **g-S** k **y** l **i** g **h** t_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Wassup! It hasn't been that long! So here goes, we last left off on a jealous Natsu! Sorry this took so long to be updated, who knew my weekend would be a little bit busy. But since the feedback was awesome I decided to throw a little present in. Again sorry it took so long, I was always distracted a lot today. (;_

* * *

 **(:)(BS)(:)**

 **On You**

 **Chapter 5**

 **(:)(BS)(:)**

* * *

Wow. What a day.

Lucy flopped down on her bed in exhaustion, groaning into one of her pillows. Actually it wasn't just a hectic day, it was a hectic week. First it took a long time for her and Gray to clean up the mess they made. And no, she didn't mean the ice shavings because those could just melt. But after the video, Lucy decided to cook, and of course Gray decided he had to help.

Long story short, he ended up losing his clothes, which scared the blonde and everything scattered on the floor. And once the video was posted, Gray's inbox was completely flooded by the jealous Juvia. And of course Lucy had her fair share of messages too. Just Juvia declaring that the YouTuber was her love rival, which didn't make sense, because Gray obviously didn't have a crush on Lucy and nor did she have one on him.

Her dad hadn't come home yet, so she was completely alone. Maybe she should invite one of her friends? Pf, they were probably busy with their partners or something. She could do homework, but that was a Sunday thing.

So instead she decided to go outside for a little walk.

* * *

Natsu was grumpier than usual, as he trudged his out the door for Gray decided they should probably hit the arcade or something.

Gray was in a good mood, even whistling an annoying ass song which proved he was in a good mood because Gray _never_ whistled. "What's got you so happy?" Natsu sneered.

"What's got you so pissed off?" Gray responded back not even letting his friend's sour mood ruin his day. Natsu however said nothing and continued to follow behind the raven-haired teenager. His hands twitched, Natsu was itching for a fight.

Having enough of Natsu's heated attitude, Gray stopped, grabbed his arm and gave him an icy glare. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing." Natsu snapped shrugging his arm out of the iron grip.

"Then stop being such a little bitch!"

Natsu stopped. "What?"

They both stepped closer, neither side daring to back down.

"You heard me."

If Natsu wanted to fight he was going to get one, and that's exactly what Natsu wanted. So without another word, Natsu clenched his fist and socked Gray straight in the face knocking him straight onto his ass. Gray rubbed the soon to be bruise on his face, and glared. "You're really going to get it now, Flame-ass."

Natsu sneered, "Bring it, Snowflake."

And as usual, the boys flung at each other, fist flying, blood spilling, grunts and all of the regular things that happened during a fight.

Ah, how good it felt to take out his anger on Gray's ugly mug.

* * *

The walk was pretty relaxing, considering that it wasn't rainy like it normally did. Lucy was headed back home when she noticed a pink-haired boy sit on the end of the curb wiping the blood from his face. Instead of ignoring him like most people did here, she decided to approach him.

"Uh do you need help?" She asked amused from his puzzled face.

His bright eyes stared at her, "Uh, no I got it..."

She scoffed, "Please you're bleeding everywhere and that shirt isn't going to help." Lucy grabbed his arm and used all her might to lift him up. "Now follow me, we have to clean you up before you bleed to death." Of course she was exaggerating.

"Uh...okay." He let the blonde drag him down the street.

...

..

.

"Shirt." She said.

He blanked, "W-what?"

"Your shirt, take it off."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Your shirt is covered in blood, I'm going to clean it. Now take it off." The teenager paused, so Lucy went to her bathroom to get the first aid kit.

The boy yanked his shirt over his head and Lucy couldn't help but stare at the tan skin and the tone muscles. The blonde shook her head, _don't stare that's creepy._ She used her desk chair to sit in front of him and opened the first aid kit on her bed. "I'm not allowed to have people over, but my dad's not home so it's alright to break the rules right?" _Mavis, Lucy you're so stupid! You're not supposed to tell a stranger that you're home by yourself!_

She giggled awkwardly, "Anyway I'm Lucy and you are?"

Once again he only stared shyly and Lucy figured that he wasn't going to give his name out. Ignoring his silence she took the damp rag from the arm chair and began lightly dabbing the blood on the corner of his forehead.

"Natsu?"

The YouTuber stopped what she was doing and looked, "What?"

"My name's Natsu."

Lucy smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you Natsu, any reason why you're all beat up and bloody?"

For some reason when she brought up his injuries all the shyness went away. "You should have seen the other guy!" Natsu stated proudly.

"So you got into a fight?"

"More like a friendly battle to show off our strengths."

"A fight." Lucy deadpanned.

Then she went back to cleaning his face. "So what caused this fight?"

He shrugged and she scolded him to not move, "Just felt like it."

Lucy shook her head, "Boys are so confusing. By the way why are you wearing that scarf, it's like 80 something degrees!"

Natsu mused, "You ask a lot of questions."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're pretty loud too."

Lucy threw the rag down on his lap, "Well you can do this yourself then!" She shouted.

Natsu freaked out, flailing his arms, "Wait no I was joking!" He cried.

"Apologize."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

She covered her mouth, giggling.

"Luuuuuceeeee!"

"I'm not crying you idiot! Now sit still!"

Natsu grumbled, "You're bossy."

 _ **WHACK!**_

"Owww."

"Shut. Up."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

 _Haha, already a bossy awkward friendship!_

 _Well here it is! By the way is anyone else having trouble with their account? Like when I was trying to write this chapter the thing kept saying "My time has expired." And would delete everything I wrote, which sucks because I had to save constantly, and I am clearly logged in. It is very frustrating. ):_

 _But yeah, Natsu and Lucy finally meet!  
_ _Until Next Time_

 _~ **B** u **r** n **i** n **g** - **S** k **y** l **i** g **h** t_


	6. Chapter 6

Now trust me when I say I really want to update. I truly do, but if I did, I really don't know when I would ever update.

But there have been bigger concerns in my life, not counting school and family. But sadly, one of my dear friends who I had met on the school spring break trip to Costa Rica has gone missing. He has been gone for 36 hours now. It was a normal day for him, but he just never came home.

His name is Josiah Hokanson (from Washington State)

Please, I can't really put most information on here. But I have put it on my tumblr: light-in-thesky and my instagram which is aaligra (a period between aali and gra)

Please spread this. Especially if you live in the Tukwila, Washington area. I really want him to come home, and he is my biggest concern. Writing is the last thing that comes to mind.

Thank you for everything, if you are religious, please keep him and his family in your prayers, and if you're not, please just hope he has a safe return to his family.

Thank you everyone, much love. Do not spread hate about the election either, please be kind to one another. Don't separate yourselves from others. We will never get better if we continue to hate and curse each other.

I love you all.

Remember: **YOU ARE LOVED**

 **If you need ANYONE and I mean ANYONE to talk to, please don't be afraid to message me!**


End file.
